forge__of__godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Noobie Tips
ELITE UNITS: Keep all Elite (units with the Gold + sign) units, as they will be needed for evo or materials. if running out of space, evo them, so you have 1 x max grade, and 1 or 2 of each other grade of the SAME unit, for easy Evolution. As these units maybe hard to farm when you need them in the future. AMBER CRYPT X3: Buy this crypt before you are level 30, it's the best deal in the game. ARMY SPACES: if Level 20, try to buy to total 200 army space, Level 40 = 400 spaces, Level 50 = 500 spaces etc, only buy when space is on sale. UNIT RARITY: Units are different in rarity, been most common 4 star (lit or non-lit) to the rarest and strongest 7 star (lit or non-lit), the non-lit stars means how many more times this unit can evolve. 4 star aka Tier 1, 5 star aka Tier 2, 6 star aka Tier 3, 7 star aka Tier 5. EVOLUTION is combining 2 of the same units together with other materials (materials can be evo mats or another different unit). evo only fully leveled elite (Gold + sign) with other elite units + elite mats = Elite evolution (adds 70% stat bonus), also if you wait for a "MEGA EVOLVE" event which is on like 2 times a week get (+5%) more. CAMERAS: keep at least 10 cameras, if running low, buy 10 pack cameras during SALE. only use cameras on 6 or 7 star elite unit drops. PURPLE CHEST: worth opening if got spare Gems. only gives 1 random unit inside the chest. SPECIAL LEVELS: "Potion 3" and a few other stages offer 6* units also. Potion 3 give Witches, a powerful 6* ranged unit. Traitor 2 has chance to drop Tier 5 (7 star) Dark Defender. GUILDS: go join a guild when pass level 10, get alot of goodies for free for very little work. REPLAY LEVELS; get very fast level ups if replay old levels, keep watch the exp gain, as most levels only offer exp for the first 3 runs. WOLF: Wolf is easy to get, and can reborn to Lion (6 star), which is the most powerful 6 star unit, with stats on par with 7 star units. FRUITS: Fruits have 2 functions, 1 to make units stronger permanently, or use to make a unit elite. suggest use fruits on VIII grade and above only to make them stronger, and do not use on non-elite units except if the unit is rarest 7 star unit. REBORN: most 4 star units can be reborn to a 6 star unit, but remember, BOTH of the 4 star units must be elite with Gold + sign to reborn a +30% Elite 6 star unit.refer to this page for details http://forge--of--gods.wikia.com/wiki/Reborn, best to reborn only the units that you will use with your T5 ( 7 star) units in the future. TIPS: Please add to this page for our new players .. thanks from matttties